


Tu mi fai sanguinare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry, dopo la guerra magica, ha capito cosa prova per Draco. Draco ha deciso d'incontrarlo di notte a scuola, durante l'ultimo anno di ripresa a Hogwarts. Cosa vorranno dirsi?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Fandom: Harry Potter (anche se non lo seguo)Coppia: Harry/DracoPrompt: Sangue





	Tu mi fai sanguinare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo:  
> Les chansons d'amour - As-Tu Déjà Aimé

Tu mi fai sanguinare

Harry si guardò a destra e a sinistra. Strinse più forte la bacchetta, le dita erano sudate e le nocche bianche. Si girò sentendo dei passi, corrugò la fronte e avanzò.

-Chissà perché mi vuole vedere … forse per dirmi che mi odia. Forse si è ricordato che al primo anno dovevamo fare una sfida magica, o forse no visto come l’ho umiliato al secondo. Sono riuscito a litigare con lui tutta la vita, non posso farmi illusioni, può solo voler farmi del male- rifletté.

La luce sulla punta della bacchetta illuminò il viso pallido di Draco.

“Sei venuto davvero? Non ti ricordi che è vietato dal regolamento?” domandò quest’ultimo. Le iridi azzurre erano liquide, si voltò verso sinistra e deglutì.

“Hai il cervello mangiato dei vermi se non ti ricordi che mi hai invitato tu a venirci. Se era per chiedermi perdono di tutti gli errori che hai fatto, potevi farlo in un’aula vuota di giorno o nel parco” ribatté Harry. Draco sorrise, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e strinse il braccio coperto dalla manica all’altezza del marchio.

“Io lo vedo se qualcuno mi vede. Non ti sono insensibile Potter” sussurrò con voce roca. Harry sgranò gli occhi e impallidì, le iridi verde smeraldo si scurirono.

“Mi hai preso per un’adolescente scema? O per una del primo anno?” domandò. Deglutì sentendo la sua voce risuonare nel corridoio, si girò e si morse un labbro. Sentì il russare di un quadro in lontananza e sospirò, si avvertì il cigolio di una scala che si spostava dietro di sé. Draco gli afferrò la mano e la strinse nella sua.

“Tu sei mio e io sono tuo” mormorò. Harry strattonò il braccio liberandosi e strisciò di lato, strofinando contro la parete.

“Mio? Tuo? E’ una sorta di partita di baseball?” chiese. Guardò il viso di Draco avvicinarsi al suo e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Si morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca. Draco sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre e Harry fissò le sue labbra rosee.

“Che razza di parola babbana è baseball?” chiese Malfoy.

“Ecco, parlando di questo. La fissazione per i maghi puri la ricordi?” domandò Harry. Si voltò e si mise a correre. Draco si mise a correre dietro di lui, lo afferrò le spalle. Potter si divincolo, si girò e gli tirò un pugno. Draco volò all’indietro e finì a terra con un tonfo. Il sangue gli scese dal naso colandogli lungo il viso. Harry sgranò gli occhi.

_ Il corpo di Draco era steso a terra a braccia aperte. Il sangue gli colava dalle ferite sul petto, sporcandogli la camicia bianca e l’acqua che copriva il pavimento del bagno si era tinta di rosso. I gemiti di dolore di Malfoy risuonavano nella stanza vuota. _

Le iridi verdi di Harry divennero liquide, s’inginocchiò accanto a Draco e si tastò le tasche dei pantaloni. Ne tirò fuori un fazzoletto di stoffa e glielo porse.

“Ho una capacità innata di farti perdere sangue” biascicò. Draco ghignò, prese il fazzoletto e si deterse il naso.

“Meno di me quando ti ho rotto il naso… e lo rifarei, visto che continui a rifiutarmi dal nostro primo incontro. E non mi dire che trovi più seducente di me quella sottospecie di rapa rossa di Weasley e …”. Harry si sporse premendo le labbra contro quella di Draco che sgranò gli occhi, le guance coperte dai capelli biondo platino si arrossarono e chiuse gli occhi. Premette Harry a terra schiacciandolo sotto di sé e lo sentì gemere, gemendo a sua volta. Harry si staccò e ansimò, prendendo fiato.

“Se smetti di dire idiozie, frignare e offendere chi non è come te, potrei farci un pensierino … su di noi” bisbigliò. Si voltò e osservò il corridoio.

-Speriamo che Gazza o il suo gatto non ci becchino- pensò.

“Solo se tu smetti di farmi sanguinare Potter” rispose Draco. Harry annuì e lo baciò nuovamente.

 


End file.
